Lucky Lucy
by iamhostilelevity
Summary: Lucy Barnes the sister of James "Bucky" Barnes, is a woman of genius level intellect and a good heart. Her life is spent trying to see the good in people and hoping that someday, someone will look at her in that special way. Set in Cap America then goes on to Avengers. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I only take credit for Lucy. **

**Please read this: This story starts off in 1942 during Captain America: The First Avenger and continues on to the Avengers. I wanted to start off this early for several reasons that will hopefully become clear as you read on. Please leave constructive comments, as this is my first story. This story will be Steve/OC (Lucy). Now please enjoy!**

Her heels clicked loudly against the pavement as she hurried toward the Modern Marvels Pavilion. A playful breeze sent her dark chestnut hair into her eyes and revealed the spotless lab coat under her beige overcoat. The sound of a young woman's girlish bell like laughter and a man's belly shaking chortle rang out clear from amidst the crowd. Smoke lingered in the evening air spreading the acrid smell of the fireworks and mingling with the fresh sent of popped popcorn. Bright lights flashed overhead in an awe worthy display of modern amusement. But none of these displays caught the attention of the hastening blue-eyed girl. Even the announcer was ignored, his voice vibrating through the air. Her mind was focused solely on finding a certain arrogant, genius, and flirt of a best friend who happened to be sporting a new mustache. As she approached the back entrance and flashed her badge to gain entrance, she finally spotted Howard standing in a corner holding a hand mirror and stroking his latest attempt at facial hair.

"I see the mustache is coming along nicely this time around isn't it? And just in time for the presentation too." she stated smirking as her sudden appearance startled him.

He rolled his eyes exasperated at her antics and pointedly replied, "It only took so long to grow in because someone decided to take advantage of me falling asleep at my desk and shave off half of it causing me to start over."

She laughed sweetly and quickly hugged her long time friend. "It's good to see you too Howard, how have you been? I haven't seen hide or hair of you since you introduced me to Doctor Erskine."

Howard grinned and shook his head, "My dear Lucy, I am unveiling my new Gravitic Reversion Technology today I am on top of the world. And you" he paused twirling her, "beautiful as ever. Have you let any one of those lads take you out on a date or even a dance?"

Her cheeks reddened as she spun and she quickly diverted the course of conversation. Lucy tried to hide her smile as she said, "Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about then, or have you forgotten our little bet?"

"Your lack of faith in my abilities wounds me!" He exclaimed gripping his heart and stumbling back a few paces.

Her eyebrow quirked at his gestures, "I told you Stark, one of your calculations is wrong and it's throwing off all the others, the car will not work for longer than a few seconds."

"Well Barnes, I guess we'll just wait and see it's show time!" He shouted smirking as he stepped away from her, flipping on a top hat and running onto the stage.

She rolled her eyes at his exuberance and clapped along with the crowd, which let out an ear-deafening roar at his entrance. Lucy watched Howard as he captured the audience with his wild promises about the gravitic reversion technology. The time had finally come, the assistants dramatically took away the tires from the shiny red automobile and the spectators watched with baited breath as Howard raised the knob causing the car to hover a few inched off of the ground. She found herself getting ready to clap, _'Maybe Stark actually fixed the problem' _she thought just a moment too soon. The car wobbled in midair sparked and crashed back onto the stage.

"Well I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard responded sheepishly to the people who clapped anyway.

Lucy let out a very unladylike snort and burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles clutching her stomach, which is how Howard found her as he retired from the stage. He crossed his arms and stared her down trying to keep his expression neutral. She looked up, saw his stance, and once again laughed causing his stern countenance to crack. He sighed, rubbed his neck and took out his wallet.

"Okay, okay, how much do I owe you for this debacle Lu?"

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't owe me a dollar Stark." She took the money and checked the time her eyes widening. She looked up apologetically, "It was nice to see you Howard, but I need to go, my break is over and Dr. Erskine is expecting me."

His smile softened as she prepared to leave, "Alright but we need to catch up sometime, perhaps over fondue?" He leered mischievously at his friend, "We must get you a date Lu. You're in charge of inspecting all those soldiers and you tell me none have caught your eye?"

She averted her eyes from his questioning gaze as the flash of a brilliant blue crossed her mind and answered, "No of course not, you'd be the first to know you nosy man."

They said their goodbyes and she rushed off to the recruitment center. Lucy Barnes chucked fondly at her interaction with the famous, or perhaps better put, infamous, Howard Stark. She quickly brushed passed families with awestruck children and couples on romantic dates, again ignoring the multitude of fascinating inventions on display. The multicolored lights left her unfazed as she thought back on her history with Howard.

She had barely become an adult when the competition had been announced. The Stark company had issued a challenge to the young adults of New York to complete a series of tests to win the award of the opportunity to work with the genius himself. She entered the contest without the knowledge of her brother, Bucky, and passed with flying colors beating out all the other competitors as if there had been no struggle at all. She and Howard had met and hit it off, him recognizing a similarly bright mind. Instead of giving her the intended boring assistant job completely unsuited to her capabilities, he tutored her in the art of technology development. However, she found her calling to be more angled toward biological research when she met Dr. Erskine officially joining the S.S. R. as the good doctor's assistant.

Lucy walked swiftly into the recruitment center and into her shared office with Dr. Erskine. The beige overcoat came off and she adjusted her long white lab coat, tucking in a curly brunette lock of hair from her victory roll as the aforementioned doctor walked in.

_Doctor Erskine is a very… interesting fellow_ was her first impression of him. He almost always wore that faded brown tweed jacket and with his unique way of holding conversations, Lucy was sure she had never met anyone quite like her boss. She looked up to the doctor; not only for his brilliance, but also as a father figure as her own parents died when she was merely a child. It wasn't all heartbreak though. James had always taken good care of her looking out for her and supporting her to the best of his ability. Her expression turned soft as she thought of her older brother. The siblings loved each other and despite their hardship growing up, they both turned into wonderful adults. Even as youths, the Barnes children were honorable and friendly. James had even saved his now best friend, Steve, from bullies in an alleyway. Of course they would have never met if it weren't for Lucy.

She was always the more observant of the siblings. She saw a flicker of blonde hair reflecting the sunlight from the alley across the street, pointing out the bullies to her brother. He of course forbade her from helping him as he went to defend the scrawny blue-eyed boy. Steve Rogers. She had met Steve that day in the alley and the trio became fast friends. She admired Steve from that day on. His spirit was an inspiration, causing her to enter the Stark competition and bring her to her position today. Of course with a new job, she saw Steve less and less, but every once in a blue moon she had a day off and she would go visit her brother and Steve; especially Steve.

However, she hadn't seen Steve in a couple months and she only saw James this morning when he told her he was going to ship out to England. Her work with the Super Soldier Serum candidates was consuming all her time. Thus bringing her to the peculiar expression on Doctor Erskine's face.

"What is it this time?" She asked curiously taking note of the thoughtful twist in his smile.

"I think I may have just found the perfect candidate we have been looking for. But, I still want your opinion of him. Come," he gestured for her to proceed out the office door, "he's in room one."

She stared at the scientist bemused, "Is that his application?" She pointed to the brown folder in his hands, "May I read up on this mysterious perfect candidate before meeting him?"

He chuckled moving the folder out of her grasp, "No, no I want your opinion of him without looking at the facts first. I want to know what you think of his character."

She shook her head and followed his instructions walking toward the first examination room. The tan curtains were pulled aside to allow for a small crack. She walked in slowly noticing the guard and the empty bed before her sharp gaze noticed the nervous young man sitting in the corner and her eyebrows pulled up in astonishment.

"Steve?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I only take credit for Lucy. Some of the dialogue you recognize comes from the writers; I do not take credit for it. **

Steve's shoulders relaxed immediately at the sight of his old friend and the corner of his mouth quirked at her entrance. Her shoulder length chocolate curls were pulled away from her heart shaped face in the their signature rolled style. Her crisp lab coat was draped elegantly over her petite frame allowing her deep blue dress to peak through, accentuating her bright eyes. Lucy was apparently as startled to see him, as he was to see her. Her full red lips were open in a surprised "O" and Steve blinked quickly trying to withhold a blush and looking anywhere but her mouth. "Lucy? Wha-what are y…" he stuttered anxiously before he was interrupted by the entrance of another person

"Thank you." Doctor Erskine spoke to the military guard as he walked through the door a moment later. "So…" he remarked taking notice of the tension in the room, "you want to go over seas. Kill some Nazis."

"Excuse me?" Steve inquired, turning his attention to the stranger.

'_Close your mouth! It's just Steve for Pete's sake'_ reprimanded Lucy to herself. She observed his apprehensive posture and serious expression. _'I should be listening to their conversation,'_ she thought half-heartedly. _'He unchanged since the last time I saw him'_ she noticed. His hair was still the beautiful golden blonde honey color she remembered and his eyes were shinning, even in the bad lighting of the examination room.

"Five exams in five different…" started Erskine.

'_Five! Oh Steve, what have you been up to since I've left?'_ her brow furrowed as she pondered this new development.

"But you didn't answer my question: Do you want to kill Nazis?" asked the scientist seriously. The room was still.

"Is this a test?" Steve questioned, his eyes flickering toward Lucy. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Yes," answered Erskine bluntly.

Steve paused, "I don't want to kill anyone." he replied honestly. "I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."

Lucy grinned proudly at his honorable response. Steve caught her eye and quickly looked away before his face could become flushed.

"I can offer you a chance." Dr. Erskine continued.

"I'll take it." Responded Steve eagerly.

"Good." Erskine smiled at Steve and Lucy from under his glasses. "So where is the little guy from? Actually?" he probed looking for an honest answer.

Steve opened his mouth when Lucy jumped in, "Brooklyn" she supplied winking at Steve. "We grew up together."

Doctor Erskine watched curiously back and forth between the young adults then stamped the paper with a flourish. "Congratulations soldier" he stated handing Steve back his folder and turning to Lucy. "Miss Barnes I believe that will be all for tonight. Go and enjoy the festivities" he nodded toward Steve and looked pointedly at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Lucy felt her cheeks flush a brilliant crimson color and thanked her mentor before turning back to Steve who was still engrossed with his folder.

"Hey soldier," she purred jokingly, "what do you say we get out of here?"

Steve's head snapped up and his face flushed under her attention. He rolled his eyes and embraced her elfin frame. Even with her in heels they were relatively the same height, her at 5'2" and him at 5'1" normally. "What are you doing here Lu? I haven't seen you in months!" he admonished, "I thought you were still working with Stark?"

She laughed elated at their reunion, "Come on. I got let off early, lets go get a milkshake and I'll explain everything, my treat."

Later that evening they sat in a booth sharing a chocolate milkshake and catching up on each other's lives. That night every time Steve smiled and nodded encouragingly at her words Lucy felt her heart thumping faster inside her chest. And Steve found himself noticing how much Lucy has grown.

Even though their ages only differed by two years, Steve always felt protective of his best friend's younger sister. As they sat in the diner Steve started to discover little quirks he had not seen before. The way she threw her head back and laughed, enjoying herself without holding back, her passion for the top-secret research project with Doctor Erskine, and technology work with Howard Stark. More than once he caught himself staring at her lips, and her hair, and especially her eyes. They were like ever-changing windows reflecting her mood back toward the viewer.

When the time had finally started to be regarded morning instead of night, Steve walked Lucy to her door and said goodnight.

"I'll see you later soldier," she whispered pecking his cheek, "after all I am partly in charge of the top secret reason you were chosen."

He blushed and stepped back taking in the dazzling image of her bathed in moonlight smiling at him. He stood upright and saluted her, "Until next time ma'am" he joked before giving her a short bow and walking away into the night.

Lucy finally turned away from the night and mumbled lightheartedly to herself, "James is going to kill me" before retiring for the night.

Steve looked back to see her closing the door and muttered to himself, "Bucky is going to kill me."


	3. AN plus a sneak peak at Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as last time ;)**

**Sneak Preview of Chapter 3:**

Margaret Carter wasn't as cold hearted as she seemed. In actuality, Peggy was one of the best, and only female, friend Lucy had. Perhaps it was because the two strikingly gorgeous women put more stock in their brains than their beauty. Lucy met the skilled agent the same day she became Dr. Erskine's assistant. Tales were told about Peggy's bravery for going undercover as a maid in the headquarters of HYDRA, successfully freeing Erskine, and escaping afterward. That's what Lucy wanted to do. To help her country in anyway that she could, and she hoped that way could be by helping develop the Super Soldier Serum.

As Lucy arrived on base with Doctor Erskine and Howard, she saw Peggy nail a soldier right in the face. _'Same old Peggy'_ she mused causing her bell like laugh to ring out catching the attention of a few of the soldiers, including Steve. She ducked her head as she met his stare, avoiding eye contact and Steve grinned at her bashfulness.

_A few days later…_

"Come on, faster! Faster!"

"Move, move!"

"Squad halt! That flag means you're only at the half way point," The soldier barked at the exhausted men, "first man to bring it to me, gets to ride back with Agent Carter and Miss Barnes."

Lucy was sitting in the back of the car taking notes on the improvement in the men's abilities and to have some much needed quality time with Peggy. There was a mad dash as the men stepped over themselves trying to climb the slippery pole to get to the flag on top. But their fingers could find no traction and one after the other stumbled and gave up.

The lead soldier finally tired of their failure and called, "Let's go, get back in formation!" he paused seeing Steve missing from the group. "Rogers! I said fall in!"

The look of complete astonishment from the men caused Lucy to chuckle, perhaps a little too loudly as Steve got in the car and they drove away.

"That was brilliant Steve!" Lucy congratulated him.

He smiled at her tiredly, "I guess I just see some things differently."

And they rode on in companionable silence.

**Author's Note:**

First off let me say a humongous thank you to all my viewers! 138 views in two days, that is insane. I started this story to cure my boredom and I already have fantastic feedback.

So thank you especially to …

sosoChairGossipxoxo

Dreampool

Robinchen

kitcool

darkendday777

AltoValGal

and last but not least my 2 reviewers, especially my anon reviewer! Please come off of anon we don't bite :D

**Schedule**:

I am going on vacation today and therefore will not have Internet. I will be looking at my my inbox when I can to check up on this site but other than that please do not expect any postings until August 10th SORRY (I didn't expect this feedback)! But, during this time off I will be fully developing my plan for this story and the almost definitely 1-2 sequels. Yes I plan to do Avengers, and yes I plan to do Captain America 2. So hopefully the little hiatus won't be too bad as I hope you enjoy a well developed story more than a rushed one.

**My plan for this story**:

I haven't personally seen a Captain America story quite like this one. I want to set a good foundation of _relationships_ that Lucy has with everyone before getting into the action. And I want Lucy to show you her love for Steve early on; even if she doesn't really understand it herself/ won't acknowledge it.

So thank you thank you thank you! See you soon!


End file.
